A bit of a change
by AsthmaAttack
Summary: A one-shot of what Jake and Leah might be like as a couple. I don't usually write but I was helping a friend out with her story. What I wrote didn't completely make it in her final cut so this is the original chapter that i wrote.


Jacob and I spent the day together, again. We got the day off patrol so we spent the day at the beach and in the forest then we went back to Jacobs for dinner. There was a note on the Blacks small rickety table.

Jacob

Gone to sort out school stuff with Rebecca.

Back tomorrow, no funny business.

Dad.

I stayed for dinner as usual then watched some action thriller movie Jake picked. It was pretty boring but I did yelp and fall of the couch at the scary bit.

Jake thought this was absolutely hilarious I could feel the couch shaking with his laughter. Asshole.

"I'm sorry Leah but..." he cut of choking with laughter. I groaned my head really hurt. Jacob was still laughing.

"Thanks Jake, great help." I rolled over eyes squeezed shut. He was still laughing. Payback time.

I gasped and grabbed my head. I arched my back and let out a small muffled squeal of pain and my breathing got ragged. I heard Jacob land on the ground beside me sending vibrations through the house.

"Leah! What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok? Leah talk to me!" I heard real panic in his voice so I opened one eye and peeked at him. When he locked eyes with me he sighed. Suddenly he looked really annoyed at me he sat back on his haunches. I opened both eyes and sat up.

"You laughed at me." I said stating the obvious. He glared at me.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." He muttered. I crawled over to him and looked him in the eye.

"I am terribly sorry for nearly causing you to have a fatal heart attack. I am also more than willing to make it up to you just name your price." I was serious I looked into his eyes. Jake pressed his lips to mine.

"One track mind" I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Jake asked and pulled away.

"Nothing" I replied quickly and kissed him again, longer this time. Jacob tilted his head to deepen the kiss. One track mind.

I put both arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His hands wound themselves around my waist. We broke apart and I stood up and took Jacob's hand. and led him in to his small bedroom.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back against the wall he kissed me hungrily. I trailed my hands slowly down his chest and stomach to the waistband of his shorts, then slid my hands under Jakes shirt and pulled it up ad over his head.

I gasped; I would never ever not be shocked at Jacobs's body. Smooth hard Pecs, bulging biceps, hard shoulder muscles and a freaking 8 pack!

Jacob was watching me look him over with a smug look on his face, he leant down and kissed my neck, I shivered and his teeth grazed my skin. Oh my god.

"You said anything." He whispered huskily as his fingers trailed slowly down my back over my hips and down my leg. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him up against the wall. I took a step slowly back while he stared at me hungrily from his spot at the wall.

I stepped back and kneeled on the bed facing Jake, then slowly, so slowly that I could see Jakes muscles tensing I undid the buttons on my top. One at a time really slowly. I held up my shirt in front of me and let it drop to the floor; I beckoned to Jake by curling my index finger twice. I smiled seductively, and Jake crossed the floor in one step and stood centimeters away.

Jacob's hand traveled up my leg, over my hips, up to my back, over my shoulder, down the valley between my breasts and hooked on finger into my belt loop pulling me closer and crushing my lips to his.

He pushed me against the wall, my lips still attached to his, and started fondelling with the button of my jeans. I moved my hands down to his to stop him from taking them off.

"Not yet," I said in a deep sexy voice, "I want this to be special, I don't want to rush it."

I looked straight into his eyes and I saw something that I hadn't seen before. Desire. Usually all I saw in his eyes was love but now they were as black as anything. That just made my panties literally soaked.

"Okay, but it's not my fault if I lose control."

Before I had time to reply to him, my lips were being dominated by his and his tongue was pushing its way through my lips. His hands moved down to grab my ass and I lifted my legs to wrap them around his waist. He walked me over to the bed and laid me down with him on top of me. After a few minutes of heavy pashing and hands grabbing every part of each others skin, I needed to come up for air. I gently pulled away from the kiss but apparently he wasn't in need of air, what the hell did he think he was? Edward freaking Cullen? He moved his lips from mine to travel down to my neck, sucking and biting all the way down to the top of my breasts. He looked up at me, asking his permission to continue with his eyes and I answered him with a quick nod of the head and a loud moan.

His hands reached around my back to unclasp my bra, strap by strap he slowly and cautiously took it off to expose my bare breasts. Jake took a few minutes to check out my rack with a very engaged look on his face. In this time it made me very self concious and I started to cover my breasts up with my hands.

"Please don't hide yourself from me, your beautiful," he said to me sweetly yet seductivley at the same time. I moved my hands out of his way and let him continue. With a quick kiss on the lips he continued his trail down my body, licking and sucking anywhere he could. His hands had moved to cup my breasts and was softly needing them while the kissing was happening. The moans and screams of delight and pleasure were definitely not concealed now.

I couldn't take the wait anymore and moved my own hands down to take off my jeans. He didn't object and took my lead and took off his own shorts, his lips now doing open mouth kisses right next to the waist band of my purple lacy panties. I grabbed his head and pulled it up so I could kiss him again and rolled us over so I could straddle him. I could easily feel his rock hard erection, poking into my womanhood and I'm sure he could feel how soaked my panties were. His hands, which were roughly grabbing my hips, moved to the waist band of my underwear and not wanting to waste any time at all, ripped them straight off my body.

"Hey!" I shouted at him, "I liked those."

"I'll buy you a new pair," he replied to me while laughing.

He rolled us over again so he could study my body in its complete nakedness. While his eyes roamed my body I grabbed his boxes and ripped them off his body as he had with mine. He looked at me, trying to be angry, but didn't work since all he had in his eyes was desire and love.

"Payback's a bitch," I said to him.

While he tried to come up with a decent come back, my eyes roamed his body. I started at his gorgeous face, his black, shaggy hair, beautiful brown eyes, pinkish lips very swollen and red from all the kisses, down to his manly sculpted chest and rockin' abs. I took a moment to take in his torso's hotness and then continued my journey down. I studyed his navel which had a small line of brown hair all the way down to his crotch. This wasn't the first time I had seen him completely naked but it was the first time I had ever seen his penis so 'effin huge and erected like this. I had no idea how that was going to fit inside of me and for the first time tonight, I felt nervous. He noticed my hesitation and looked at me apologetically.

"I know it looks big but I promise you it will fit. It might be a little painful and uncomfortable though. Are you still okay with this?"

"Yes. I have been waiting for this for ages. I love you," I sweetly said to him.

"I love you too."

And with that he ground himself into me with one thrust. I tried to hold in my scream of pain and I quickly wipped away the tear that had fallen from my eyes. I felt a small drop of blood run down my leg and onto the bed and made a mental note to buy him some new sheets. Jake, still staionary after that thrust, looked like he was about to collapse at the restraint of not being able to continue so I decided to start it for him. He saw what I was trying to do and took the lead, pulling himself almost completely out of me and then thrusting all the way in. Soon enough the pain and discomfort had subsided and all that I was feeling was emense pleasure. I could hear our screams and moans echo across the room and could feel our sweat and our arousal soaking Jacob's sheets.

"Faster Jake," I instructed him, "Harder."

He happily complied and after a few more minutes of thrusting my walls clamped down on him and I felt my release and at the same time I heard him scream and empty himself into me. Once we had both ridden out our highs he gently pulled out of me and we lay next to each other, trying to catch our breaths. I looked around me and noticed there was a hole in the wall, the bedframe was broken and two paintings in Jacob's room had fallen down.

"Oh shit, I can pay for that if you want," I said to him embarrassed.

"Don't worry abo....."

Just as he was giving me his reply we heard the front door open and 1 set of feet and 4 wheels walk in. Busted.


End file.
